Ups and downs the story of fingers and the sandlot
by Peppermint Butler
Summary: Fingers found the perfect girl, Trinity. The only catch she's dating his brother. follow the story of this famous kissing booth hero.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hey everyone I hope you enjoy this story as much as i am writing it. Now before i start i want to say i know nothing about fingers's family. So his family is my creation and Trinity ( or tren.)**

chapter 1. WHAT?

pov: Fingers

She caught me again. I can't believe I have been crushing on this girl for a year now.

Ok, well maybe i can believe it, she's perfect. She was just across the aisle. I watched her as she hid behind her dark red hair, working on the assignment on the board. Would she ever love someone like me, deaf?

My reputation didn't help either, i was thought of as a player. I couldn't focus on that now. I smiled at her making sure she saw me. She smiled back politely and got up to turn in the work.

pov: Trinity

Why is he staring at me? Oh my God does he know already? Tom said he wouldn't tell him yet. If i pretended to drop me pen maybe I could ask him. I scooted my pen to the edge of the table attempting to drop it nonchalantly. Yes victory, it tumbled off my table falling to the ground. Ham, the boy in front of me picked it up. Twisting around in his seat Ham gave me the pen, saying " I bet you did that on purpose, if you wanted to talk to me you could have asked"

I took it from him trying to hide my annoyance, " Well, thank you for returning it" I said spreading a fake smile on my face. The bell rang and i was up and leaving before anyone had got out of their seats.

* later at Trinity's home*

I had changed into jeans and a tee shirt that said " Save the trees, don't do homework"

i then went downstairs and made dinner for my family, I wrote a note reminding them again that I was having dinner with Tom. Scott, my step brother came up behind me hugging me and slapping me on the butt. Scott was drunk again, I unwrapped his arms from me and took him to bed. I had got off lucky this time, he usually got mad at me and would slap me across the face. Scott wasn't always like this but, now that he and his girlfriend are broken up he drinks every time he thinks of her.

*ding-dong*

I ran to the door and smiled at the sight of Tom in a dark blue tee and khaki shorts. We walked for a while before I broke the silence.

" Did you tell fingers, about us?" I asked while pulling my hair into pigtails ( it was my signature hair style)

" No, i promised we would do it together" He said while grabbing my hand we were getting close to the sandlot.

" I'm nervous, he was staring at me all day what if he doesn't like me" I said while stopping and refusing to take another step.

" it will be fine" he said giving me a light kiss on my cheek.

we walked in and everyone turned, stopped, and stared. I then looked to the ground. Tom was calm and pulled me toward them. " hey guys this is my girlfriend Trinity."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: haha i realized after i published it i forgot to mention some things. 1. It's a different Ham. 2. i have bad sentence structure, sorry! 3. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!**

Chapter 2: Umm... This is awkward

POV: Trinity

I have been going to the sandlot for a while. I now know all the boys names and favorite colors. I even became friends with a few of them. I was watching on the bleachers while sitting in Tom's arms. Tom didn't play baseball, he actually swam for our high school swim team. He claims if it weren't for the fact that he needed the scholarship he'd be out here. I looked over to the boys and spotted Fingers, he was staring at me out of the corner of his eye. Tom spotted him looking at me to and leaned down and kissed me. Fingers met Tom's eyes knowing he had been defeated. I didn't like this at all, was i just Tom's belonging? No, i'm not I belong to no one. I unwrapped Tom's arms from me and kissed him on the forehead.

" Damn you made me late. I got to go, the girls are waiting" I stepped off the bleachers and waved to the guys, who had turned to watch me go. I had just walked out of the sandlot, when i heard a scream. Thinking it was the guys screaming to be funny, i continued when it didn't stop i ran back.

I had approached the sandlot and saw that there was a crowd encircling something. Someone was crying I ran and pushed through to the middle. Tom was kneeling beside something. It looked like... FINGERS! I called to David and Mac ( also known as Ham).

" Get Tom out of here" i screamed to them. Tom was kicking and thrashing, but David and Ham didn't even wince.

" what hit him?" I yelled to anyone who heard.

" He was hit with a baseball." Ham yelled back.

I turned and saw a bloody baseball beside Fingers' head. He was bleeding badly. I took my jacket off, exposing my dark blue tank top. I put it to his head, staunching the blood.

" Hand me your shirt" i screamed to David. He took it off obediently and handed it to me.

I put it to Fingers' head, my jacket was soaked with blood. It finally stopped bleeding and I gently shook Fingers he didn't wake. I was worried he couldn't breathe, so I gently leaned down and put my mouth to his breathing oxygen into him. I gasped, I felt his hands on my head. He stared up at me with curious eyes. I was kissing Fingers my boyfriend's brother! And strangely.. I liked it. I was finally pulled off of Fingers, by a very angry Tom. I kissed Tom and headed toward the gate and stopped looking back at Fingers. He smiled and I just shook my head and smiled.

POV: Fingers

I kissed Tren! Sure, Tom was mad but, I kissed Tren and i think she liked it. The moment the ball connected to my head I blacked out. One face appeared it was Tren she was sitting there crying. I didn't know if i was dreaming or was she really there? She saved me.

" WHAT WAS THAT?" Tom said coming up to me. He was pissed and it was at me.

" I.. don't know. I'm sorry" I said giving him the ' please pity me' look.

" Don't do it again" He said turning away and exiting the sandlot.

Tren, I will do whatever it takes to make you my own.

POV: Tren

" sorry i'm late" I said sliding into the booth. It was Wednesday, the day committed to hanging with my girls. My friends are awesome I have matched them up with the sandlot boys. But they refuse to even meet them.

" What's up miss to kool for her friends" Cat said leaning across the table. We all laugh.

Cat, had jet black hair with red highlights, a sarcastic personality and, the perfect match for Ham.

Jamie, A tomboyish girl, who actually beat Logan our head quarterback in a game of football, she had blond hair and was the perfect match for David.

Jasmin, a girly airhead who when asked about her favorite things breaks out into song singing the song from Sound of Music, the perfect match for Fingers.

" I was just hanging at the sandlot" i say while sipping Jamie's soda, purposely making her mad.

" why do you hang in that sand trap, when you could just go to a real baseball field" Jamie says taking back her drink.

" Tom's brother and friends play there and it's not that sandy." I tell them.

" Well you better be telling the truth because i'm not tromping through sand in my new shoes" Jasmin says admiring her brand new tennis shoes.

" You mean you're coming with me to the sandlot." I say smiling.

" If you're going to make a habit of going then we want to make sure you're safe, we will be coming with you tomorrow." Cat said giving me a serious face.

we got up hugged each other and we all left to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is my second time updating today but, one of my friends HINT HINT JAMIE is forcing me to update... again. This story is actually a guilty pleasure. I plan on going through to the end.**

**chapter. 3. Friends + my gang= ?**

pov: tren

" Get up Cat!" I yelled shaking her in her bed.

" I'm tired.. DAMN YOU GET UP THIS EARLY" Cat said looking at the numbers on the clock that read 7:00. I smiled and handed her clothes to put on which, was hard because all of her clothes were dark colors. Jamie and Jasmin walked in sipping their iced lattes. Cat glared at them.

" Oh great you're up, here's your coffee" Jamie said shoving the coffee into Cat's hands. Cat's face softened and she smiled at her coffee. Jasmin turned the radio on and sung along to Can't help myself ( sugar pie honey bun.) We watched as Jazz sang along while brushing Cat's curls.

When we had finally convinced Cat not to wear her "If I was hung, would you scream out letters" shirt and she instead wore a plain dark blue shirt, we left.

" Are you the only girl who goes on the sandlot?" Jamie asked when we were approaching the sandlot.

" Yes, I am" I said wondering where she was going with this.

" You mean their girlfriends don't care enough to watch" Jazz said frowning and Jamie looked relieved that Jazz said it first.

" Haha, they're all single" I said smiling at them. We got there and the guys turned around. The guys' jaws dropped. Ham watched Cat with interest. David looked Jamie up and down and rolled his eyes at her superior smile, Jamie knew she had met someone to compete with. Fingers glanced at Jasmin, but then kept his eyes on me. Tom watched Jasmin more than i would have liked.

" Well, this is Cat" I said motioning to her.

" Want some lot with this sand?" She said looking at the sand covering her shoes. Everyone laughed but, Ham stepped up and spoke to her.

" Oh, i guess thats why its called the sandlot." He said smiling at her.

" What the hell are u happy about? it couldn't have been that retarded comment." She said getting in his face. He laughed and took Cat's hand and half led half dragged her away.

" Ok, this is Jamie." I said gesturing where she was standing before, realizing she was pitching balls to David. This is going great.

" And this hot mess is Jasmin" I said hugging a laughing Jasmin.

Fingers smiled but, never approached Jazz,he came up to me though.

" Uh, hey Tren. Thanks for bringing your friends here, now we will never be able to practise!" He exclaimed sitting next to me in the dugout.

" Haha well I didn't expect it to happen like this." I said watching Jamie, smiling as she raced David from one side of the lot to the other. Jamie looked like she was having fun but, later today she will probably pull the ' I don't need a guy to complete me' crap.

" Have you seen Tom?" I asked Fingers as he watched something in the distance.

" Yes" He said turning to face me. I just watched him expecting him to tell me.

" He's a brunette and is about 6 feet tall, right?" Fingers said smiling.

" Haha, what are you Ham now?" I exclaimed and we both laughed.

POV: Fingers

I watched her as she brought her friends in and said their names. I could tell by the way she looked at me when she said Jasmin's name, that Jasmin was supposed to be for me. I don't want Jasmin, Tren I want you! I wanted to scream I love you, Tren to her and the world. The only thing stopping me is her happy relationship with Tom. Now if they were fighting that would be one thing but, they aren't they are soo happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: ok, this is the last time I update three times a week. Ok this chapter is more about the point of view of Tren's friends. WARNING THERE MAY SINGING!**

chapter 4. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FEELING!

POV: Cat

" WHAT A PIG!" Cat called as he drank 2 milkshakes at Cherry's diner.

" What milk is healthy for you" Ham said smiling at her as she sipped her soda.

" haha well not the milk in milk shakes!" She said sneering at him.

" Your such a bitch" He exclaimed looking into her eyes.

" And i'm proud of it" she said staring back at him.

No, I do not love Ham at all! He is sick and fat and rude and mean... and has the most amazing eyes! Plus he thinks i'm rude he probably hates me. The last time I had a boyfriend, he threw himself out of a tree just to get away from me! No, Ham must never know I have feelings toward him. I probably shouldn't tell my friends ether.

" Hey, Cat?" Ham said drawing me out of my thoughts.

" Yes?" I said shovelling fries in my mouth.

" Haha, who's the pig now" Ham said grabbing some of her fries.

" Hmm, no it's still you" I said slapping his hands away from my fries. He smiled and leaned across the table till we were face to face. I smiled and leaned in to. I widened my eyes when i realized what was happening but, it was too late for me to get up and run. Ham kissed me and I didn't kiss him back. Ham then got up paid and left me there. I knew he was angry but, I didn't go and fix it. I stood there and watched him take off on his bike. I layed down and cried, people passed screaming at me to get off the sidewalk. I stayed till the police came and asked me if I was drunk.

pov: Jamie

I play at the sandlot now! David offered me the spot and I took it.

" Hey, come on it's getting hot let's take a break" Jamie said sitting down.

" WHAT? We need to practise!" David said standing on the pitchers mound.

" With 2 people? not much of a practise." I said laying down on the ground.

David came and laid down next to me.

" What's your favorite color?" David said propping up on one elbow and staring into my eyes.

" Blue, u?" I said laughing at my rhyme.

" Red, i'm sorry i don't have a rhyme" He said smiling.

" It's ok, i'm hard to compete with." I said smiling

" Are you always this cocky?" He said smiling down at me.

" No, sometimes i'm worse!" I said as he bent down and kissed me. As a womanist, this is uncalled for but, as a hormonal teen, I loved this. I kissed him back and pulled away smiling at him. He laughed and and pulled me to me feet.

" Now, we practise you go bat." He said going to the pitchers mound.

pov: Jasmin

I have a feeling Fingers doesn't like me, at all! I waved to him he waved back but, didn't talk to me at all. Tom came up to though.

" Hi, Jasmin right?" he said smiling at me. he was hot but, he's Tren's boyfriend.

" Yes, your Tom" I said staring at him.

" you look like a fun girl" He said flirting with me.

" umm, your Tren's boy!" I said scooting away.

" She is really boring we don't even talk much" He said scooting toward me.

" Your awful go away, better yet i'll leave!" I said exiting the sandlot. How do I tell

her?

" Hey, Jasmin" Fingers called as I was leaving.

" Yes?" I said surprised he was talking to me.

" We are having a campout at the sandlot can you tell Tren, you and Cat are invited to." He said smiling at me.

" Sure i'll tell her" I said

POV: Tren

* all the girls meet up at Tren's*

" What do I wear?" Tren asked scanning her closet. She finally picked a dark blue strapless dress, that fell to her knees.

Cat wore her 'if i was hung would you call out letters' shirt and blue jean shorts ( that she cut herself.)

Jamie decided to wear a red shirt and khaki jeans.

Jasmin wore a black mini skirt and a pink shirt that said ' i dream in pink'

We got our stuff and left but, Cat claimed she forgot something at her house and said she'd meet us later.

We got there and sat down. Cat finally got here. Ham looked like he was being ripped apart as, he took in her short shorts and as he didn't care to admit he stared at her butt for the longest time. Cat cleared her throat and he met her eyes, she then threw a box at him.

He opened it and saw that it was a cake and on it ' I'm sorry' was written in black frosting.

Ham smiled and Cat rolled her eyes but, smiled a little after that.

" Stupid cupid" Cat muttered.

" SINGING TIME!" Jazz screamed

" OH GOD NO!" Cat screamed and threw her head back.

" You said it not me!" Jazz said.

" Im sorry what's happening?" Ham said asking Cat.

" when any of us says a song title we must sing to song, it was a dare a long time ago" Cat said meeting his eyes.

" Then sing!" The boys yelled.

" No!" all the girls but, Jazz yelled.

" I'll start!" Jazz yelled.

" Stupid cupid your a real mean guy, I'd like to clip your wings so u can't fly. I am in love and it's a crying shame and I know you're the one to blame" Jazz said pointing at the sky. " Hey hey set me free stupid Cupid stop picking me." Jazz yelled.

I stood up and got ready it was my turn.

" I can't do my homework and I can't think straight I meet him every morning about half- past 8. I'm acting like a lovesick fool you're even got me carrying his books to school. Hey hey set me free stupid cupid stop picking on me." I sang and sat down. It was now Cat's turn, this is going to be fun. Cat had a better voice than all of us but, she never believed us when we said it.

" You mixed me up good right from the very start. hey go play Robin Hood with somebody else's heart." she pretended like she was shooting an arrow. " You got me jumping like a crazy clown and i don't feature what you puttin' down." she paused after that and Jazz urged her to continue, so she locked her eyes on the sky. " Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine. The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine. Hey hey set me free stupid cupid stop picking on me. Jamie stood up and stared at David " You got me jumping like a crazy clown and I don't feature what you're puttin' down. Since I kissed his loving ips of wine, the thing that bothers me is that i like it fine. Hey hey set me free stupid cupid stop picking on me" she finished plopped down next to david, who kissed her. Ham stared at Cat for a while as she laughed with Jazz before sitting next to her. Ham tapped her on the shoulder and Cat turned around to see who it was and Ham kissed her. Cat and ham were a sight, they held each other like the world was going to end.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: For those of you who don't write for Fanfiction, u are lucky you dont know how addicting writing is. The campfire continues. Will Tren's personality be revealed? Will I ever be normal? All questions SHALL BE ANSWERED!**

Chapter 5. Problems and solutions.

Pov: everyone

" Hey everyone shut up! We are telling a story." Ham yelled pulling Cat into his lap.

" What's it about?" Tren said her eyes twinkling. Making fingers smile.

" Have you heard the story about werewolves and vampires." David said smiling.

" No TELL US!" All the girls shouted, that story sounded great.

" Good, cause this ain't that story. The story is about a little kid and a terrible beast." David yelled laughing. The girls looked disappointed but, still wanted to hear the story.

" Well my nickname is David " the rocket" Durango" David said as Jamie muttered something under her breath.

" Any way a summer ago I beat this beast named Hercules, who lived on the other side of this gait" He said pointing to the gait on the right.

" You expect us to believe that!" Cat yelled unwrapping Ham's arm from her waist.

" Well it's the truth sooo.. ya" David stood up and yelled.

" Nice fairy tale if it is true the beast must have been a rabbit, because judging by your non existant muscles that's all you can take out." Cat yelled. David and Cat started insulting each other'

" ENOUGH! Sit down and shut up. Unless you're going to apologize to each other stay quiet" Tren said scowling. Everyone turned and stared at her. She kept quiet and so did David and Cat.

" You ok?" Fingers said sitting next to her.

" I just found out Tom wants to end our relationship." She said looking him in the eyes.

" He broke up with you?" Fingers said staring at her sadness on his face.

" No, but I can see it in his eyes. He loves Jazz" She said tears filling her eyes. It was probably 11 pm. now.

All of a sudden her phone rang. Fingers stared at her as her face turned to horror.

" Hey, Bobby what's wrong?" She said nodding at the person who was on the other end.

" I'll be right over" Tren said hanging up.

" Who was that?" Fingers said holding her hand.

" No one really, but i got to go." She said going to tell the girls.

" Plan B" She whispered. the girls nodded and promised to take her stuff to her house in the morning.

" Bye" She said hugging Fingers.

Pov: Fingers.

" What was that about?" He said asking Jamie.

" It was nothing just something came up." She smiling.

Fingers was not proud of it, but he followed Tren.

He saw her walking up to a house and knocking on the door. The door was answered by a guy looking about 17. They spoke for a while before, 3 children walked out of the house waving by the the man at the door.

Tren walked along with the kids who looked a lot like her in the street lamps.

No way did Tom get her pregnant? No they don't look like him. Tren has 3 kids!

One little girl who looked to be about five, a boy who looked three, and a little two year old.

POV: Tren.

I can't believe Landen got a fever, poor thing. I hope Carter didn't get it he's so tiny. Pepper looks fine a little tired but, not sick.

These kids were my life. Pepper, the sweetest little girl you'll ever know.

Landon, my little man. At only three, we were " married."

Carter, My baby, my inspiration, my sweet little sunshine.

We got home and I put them right to sleep.

" Tren?" Pepper asked as I approached the door.

" Yes, Pepper" I said stroking her cheek.

" Will Dad ever come back?" Pepper said staring up at me.

" I... Don't know. We have Dawn and Austin, they take care of us now." I sighed trying to choose my words carefully.

" We barely see them, they are always working." Pepper said tears briming at her eyes.

" Hey, don't cry. You will always have me I will stay with you till you find a awesome boy and marry him and rob him of his money." I said as she smiled.

" And even then i'll be with you."

" I love you." Pepper said falling asleep.

" I love you to." I said heading to my room.

I slept peacefully for 5 hours till Carter woke.

" SHUT THAT BABY UP!" Dawn and Austin called from their room.

" I'M sorry." I said walking into the nursery.

I picked Carter up and rocked him till he yawned and fell asleep. It was now 5 in the morning so, I got up and made breakfast for Dawn and Austin. A gift of kindness I knew would never be returned.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I see no point in continuing this story if no reviews ( no Jamie u dont count as a person) Sorry it took so long. If I wrote a Ouran Host Club story would you read it?**

**Chapter 6. Questions **

POV: Tren

I stepped off Claire's porch yawning like crazy. Claire watched the kids while I went to school. Now it was just me and Pepper. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as she took off on her bike. She went to Craft Learners the school for way too smart Elementary kids. I then walked to school deep in thought, running into the bike rack sending all the bikes tumbling over.

" Haha look David she takes after you." Ham yelled laughing and staring at the embarrassed now awake,Tren. She bent down picking up the bikes carefully setting them back up. Fingers bent down helping me pick up bikes. I smiled in thanks, as he turned away showing no emotion. Was Fingers mad at me? No, i don't see a reason he should be. Did he not want to help me? That must be it. I quickly pushed his hands away from the next bike. I instead picked the bike up myself. The boys stared at Fingers and I as we stared at our feet. I then turned and walked away. Fingers stuck his hands in his pockets and turned on his heels going the other way.

POV: Fingers

I screwed it up. I knew I would, why was I so upset. Why does it bother me that she has kids? I don't care, at all! I didn't get her pregnant, so I don't care! I walked to class forgetting we had first period together. She sat there laughing at something Cat said. Her laugh, I haven't heard her laugh in a while. How could something be so contagious? When she laughed I wanted to laugh. I can't even talk to her, let alone laugh with her. I stared at her for a while. Cat then smiled evilly pointing to me. Tren turned around, before I could break contact. Cat if you weren't Ham's girlfriend...

Tren showed no emotion, I knew she was still upset. Why is she so upset? Did she find out i followed her. She must have. Now I have to confront her, but how? I'll do it when we are let out. School went by really fast and the time I dreaded finally came, confrontation. Tren was the first to shoot out of her chair and leave, I struggled to catch up.

" Tren wait up!" I called, she stopped begrudgingly. When I finally caught up, She stared at me expectantly.

" Well, what do you want." She said after I hesitated. I pulled her to the bushes where we were alone.

" I don't care that you have kids!" I blurted at her. If she was taken aback, she covered it up well.

" What do you mean, I don't have kids?" She said locking eyes with me.

" Yes you do I saw you walking with them the night you left the camp out." I knew the minute I said it, I shouldn't have.

" You spied on me!" Sh screamed glaring at me.

" Kinda, but you lied to me I saw you have kids. It doesn't bother me if you... HAD kids." I said feeling awkward.

" You think I gave birth. That I have three kids." She then smacked me, taking off. I knelt down in pain. She had never been angry at me before. I felt empty and lost the moment she took off.

POV Tren

I can't believe he said that. He thinks I'm that kind of girl. I'm not that kind of girl! I broke down crying, my vision blurred from the hot tears burning my sheeks. I can't do this, I need to pick up the kids. I pulled out my mirror, a tomato stared back at me. I look terrible. Good thing we ran today, I'll just say it's from running. I walked to Claire's home, she greeted me with a smile.

" Hey you ok, Tren?" Claire asked worry reading across her face.

" Fine, just a sign of torture brought from P.E How are you?" I said smiling and giving her a hug.

" Don't go to college, It's so stressful!" Claire said sighing.

Pepper rode her bike up the driveway.

" Hey!" She yelled running at me giggling.

" Hey! Give me your money!" I said grabbing her and flipping her upside down.

She laughed and all the stress of day was forgotten. Landon ran out laughing, attacking my legs.

" Up, up" He yelled screaming. I picked him up and swung him around. Carter then started crying. I set Landon down and grabbed Carter from the crib in the living room. He stopped when he saw me, he stopped. He smiled and reached his arms up.

" Did you have a good nap." I said cuddling him closer.

" He slept all day. He was perfect." Clair said coming in with the kids following.

" He didn't play legos with me." Landon said looking up at me.

" I'm sure he'll play later. Well come on kids miss Claire needs to study." I said watching the kids. Claire's face saddened as she looked at the piles of books.

" Bye kids." She said hugging them.

" See you tomorrow." The kids called.

I lead them home, not remembering what I was mad about today.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: hey i'm trying so hard not to rush Tren and Fingers together. I'm a romantic comedy writer, not a fighter to the DEATH! writer. Please check out my Ouran Host club story! love you, chow! :)**

**chapter. 7. Call me crazy.**

The week went by fast and the weekend was here. I planned a picnic with my kids. There was a little park near the sandlot. I dressed in a red dress and my toms. My hair flowed down my back in ringlets. I dressed Pepper in a red shirt that said ' Peace, love, CHOCOLATE!' her blue tennis shoes, old and falling apart. Landon in a blue shirt and blue and white shorts, I forced him to wear a hat. Carter wore a shirt that said ' crawling is old school' and little jean shorts. We were finally ready to tackle the heat. We headed off the kids sitting in their waggon as I pulled it.

POV: everyone

* at sandlot*

" Jamie winds up and is about to slaughter Ham, who is at bat." Cat says speaking into the invisible microphone in her hand. Ham looks at her and smiles.

" Love you too babe!" He says pretending like he was about to cry. Jamie strikes him out. The girls cheer.

" Hey, it got you to not pay attention." She said as he walked behind her capturing her in his arms. Cat struggled but, gave up ( or so he thought). She then tilted her head up staring at him he leaned in and kissed her, making his grasp on her loosen. She then pushed his arms freeing herself and then did her victory dance. Everyone laughed and then congratulated Jamie.

" Hey where's Tren?" Jazz said smiling and towing her new love interest Austin along. Austin waved, but didn't say a word.

" Fingers probably scared her off." Cat said glaring at him. All Tren's friends knew about what happened and refused to talk to him directly. Fingers just stared at his shoes as she said her comment.

" Well i'm worried. See you guys later i'm going to see her." Jazz said pulling Austin toward the gait.

" Jazz she's probably spending time with the kids." Jamie said slapping herself after she realized what she said.

" KIDS?" Everyone said their jaws dropping. The girls turned and looked at each other than sprinted out of the sandlot. The boys chased them through the streets, almost hitting people. The girls suddenly stopped making the boys slam into them.

" Hey what was that for." Ham said than following their eyes stopped.

There was Tren sitting on a red blanket talking to a guy about 17, with three kids running around them. If anyone was to pass by and look at them, they would think that they were a young family. Tren laughed capturing a little boy in her arms showering him in kisses as he tried to wipe them off. She then looked up meeting the eyes of the very rude sandlot gang.

" Please excuse me." She said setting the boy down and glanced at the man, as he nodded in understanding.

" Hello, if you're going to scream at me accusing me of something i'm not, you're going to have to wait in line." Tren said her eyes piercing each person like daggers.

" We tried to stop them." Jamie said her eyes peering at her begging for mercy.

" It's ok, I do not blame you. Since you're probably going to make your own assumptions i'll tell you. Not now, but tonight at the sandlot. Good bye." She said what she wanted to say and twisted around on her heel. She walked back and sat down, picking up the littlest child and feeding him a sandwich. The sandlot gang dispersed and went home, not saying a word.

POV: Tren

I don't want to tell them my story. I can't let go of my deepest secret, I can't. What will they think? I must think about the safety of my children. We could be better telling someone. Getting help, the sandlot gang aren't that bad. I feel like I can trust them, but will they turn away... or love and help my children to grow into the people I hoped they would become?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello, how r u? I'm great. Um if you don't mind please review my story. If u like Ouran Host Club I wrote a fanfic, so check it out. Enjoy my avid readers!**

_We don't choose the life we were placed in. But we make up for it by deciding our future and our present. _

The kids and I left not long after the Sandlot left. My heart was racing, I have 3 hours till I have to go to the Sandlot.

" Tren?" Pepper said, grabbing my hand in hers.

" Yes?" I said so deep in my thought, that I barely heard her.

" We passed the house." Pepper said pointing, sure enough there was the house 5 houses behind us.

" Bye bye house!" Carter said waving behind us and smiling.

" Wait, are we moving!" Landon said going into hysterics.

" No, we are not moving." I said calming Landon down. I turned to red wagon, the kids were in around. Carter then jumped out of the wagon running.

" Carter! Come back!" I said screaming and chasing him. Carter giggled and ran faster. I don't even think he knew where he was going. Pepper pulled the wagon with Landon, running after me. Carter than ran into the place I feared most today... The Sandlot. He ran and stopped on the pitcher's mound. Well I can't leave Carter, I followed him in and waved him to come here.

*the Sandlot gang hid in the dugout, watching*

" Carter come here, now! I'm going to count to 3!" I said pointing to the spot in front of me.

Carter stuck his tongue out, a thing I'm sure Landon showed him. I then ran after him and grabbed him. I slung him over my shoulder, carrying him across the field. Pepper ran up out of breath, as Landon jumped out of the wagon.

"Is this a baseball field? This is awesome!" Landon said staring at the sandy bases.

" Um yes it is a baseball field. Maybe I can sign you up for a little league team." I said staring at him as he stood on the pitcher's mound.

*The gang made gagging noises at her little league comment*

" let's go home! Tren needs to take a shower." I said picking Landon up properly. Pepper got in the wagon. Landon sat down on the pitcher's mound refusing to get up. I walked over pulled out a piece of candy.

" Good job Pepper, you got in the cart when you were told. Here's a skittle. Oh look Carter is ready to go, you get a skittle. Oh Landon you're not in the wagon. No skittle for you!" I said popping a skittle in my mouth and groaned over the flavor.

" Your not my mom!" Landon screamed. At that moment the whole Sandlot was quiet, not even a bird chirped.

* The boys were silent, and regretted what they thought she was*

" Landon where did that come from?" I said sinking to my knees. Carter watched and saw how hurt I was. He then ran toward me.

" Tren, i'm so sorry!" He said wrapping his arms around me.

" How did you know?" I said hugging him.

" Mrs. Dawn and mr. Austin." He said staring at me and climbed in the wagon. I got up dusted myself off, and lead them home. I got home and showered. I then pulled on a red shirt and blue jean shorts. Tucked the kids into bed and climbed out my window, heading toward the Sandlot. I made my way there and saw the whole gang centered around the field.

" Hey." I said sitting down next to Jamie and Cat.

" Umm how r u?" He said in the light of the lamps.

" I'm good." I said smiling. Everyone looked at me as if I was a bomb , that was about to explode.

" Ok so you want to know how and why I have 3 kids?" I said trying to not cry.

" You don't have to tell us." Fingers said as everyone nodded.

" No i'm ok. I want to tell you." I said shrugging.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was 13 when mom became pregnant with my little brother. I was excited and was helping mom decorate the baby room._

" _Sweetie, can you pass the tape?" She said positioning up a poster._

" _Mom should you be on a ladder, while pregnant? What if you fall?" I said handing her the tape._

" _I'm not going to fall." She said stepping off the ladder, admiring her handiwork. I loved my mom, she was so different and cool. My dad worked late all the time, but could make me laugh when he was here. _

" _Mom, when will it be here?" Pepper said staring at the room. She was 6 and still didn't fully understand that the babies don't come through Fedex._

" _Not 'he' his name is Landon. Landon will be here in just 6 months. I was happy with my life, it was simple and normal. Little did I know that life would take a turn for the worst. A month later I was going to school, when I was grabbed and beaten by a drunk man. I was knocked unconscious, I woke up in the hospital days later. My family was all around me, I then remembered what happened. My dad said I was found in a alleyway with my clothes torn and all around me, but I was found before any sexual abuse was caused. I was let out of the hospital and life went back to normal. Mom was about to have her baby in a matter of months, life was perfect. I came home one friday afternoon to help mom, since she couldn't cook. I was making mom a sandwich when I felt I was going to puke. I ran to the bathroom, losing every scrap of food that I had eaten for the past week. I then saw a shadow looming over me, I looked up and saw mom. _

" _Are you ok? Are you sick?" She said feeling me forehead. I got off the floor and took the thermometer out of the drawer. I took my temperature and it said I was ok. Great now I'm puking like mom... LIKE MOM! I then ran into my mom's bathroom and grabbed the box. I then hid in the bathroom. The box said I have to wait for 5 minutes I can do that, right? _

_Keep calm, KEEP CALM! My heart pounded, threatening to break out of my chest. I stared at my stomach waiting for the pain to pass, and turn out to be food poisoning. It had been 5 minutes and I couldn't bear to look and see. I then got the courage and grabbed it. Tren, it will be ok. Just look and laugh as the test comes out negative. I turn it over, my heart drops. I open the door and hand the pregnancy test to mom, walking to the kitchen. I washed my hands and completed the sandwich. _

" _How? Tren we promised you would wait for marriage!" Mom said getting angry._

" _Mom when I was almost raped, well it turns out it wasn't just a close encounter." I said handing the sandwich to her and sitting across from her. Her eyes looked up looking sad and worn down. _

" _It's ok we will fix this." She said biting the sandwich. I wasn't allowed to go to school because, I'd probably be sent home by the nurse for being " sick." So I stayed home with mom helping her. _

" _I made an appointment next week." Mom said as we ate cookies that dad made._

"_What appointment?" I said through bites. _

" _For the doctor silly, so we can have that thing out of you." She said eyeing my stomach. This was the woman who refused to have Landon be called an 'it' or 'baby.' She raised me and strengthened me. She made me the person I am today._

" _What?" I said looking shocked._

" _Tren, you're the wisest,strongest, and most mature 13 year old I know. But, honey not even you can handle a baby." _

" _Mom i'm not getting an abortion!" I said standing up way too fast, making me need to puke. I ran to the bathroom, and mom followed me._

" _Fine not an abortion, but it seems like a lot of trouble to carry that baby and just give it up for adoption." My mom said walking back to the couch. I am so stupid to want to keep this baby? Why can't I get over not keeping it? _

_days passed and it was the day for my appointment. I got in the car and helped mom in to. Mom insisted in coming with me and dad. She said she wanted to be there for support, but I know she only wanted to be there to see that I didn't wimp out. We drove in complete silence._

_BANG! we were hit from the side, mom's side. An ambulance soon came carrying mom, dad, and me to the Hospital. Mom got most of the hit and was unconscious, she was supposed to go into labor in a matter of days. The doctors had to cut mom open to retrieve Landon, who wasn't breathing from my mom. Mom slipped away 3 days later. I turned out to be fine and the baby was fine as well. Dad was in a coma for weeks, but finally awoke. We went home and called for mom, I then told him the news. After hearing about mom's death, he took off and never came back. I decided to take care of the kids by myself. I knew if anyone found out about us we would be put in the foster system, and separated. I refused to let that happen. I got a job, went back to school, and took care of my brother and sister as well as my little Carter. I took care of the kids for 5 years till nosy neighbors reported us. We then were put in the foster system, till the Dapple family took us in. Well we got a home not a family, we were treated like slaves. This is how me and my children came to be. _


	9. Chapter 9

**AN****: ****Hey****It****'****s****my****friend****'****s****birthday****so****I****decided****i****'****ll****update****for****him****. ****Dustin****thanks****for****believing****in****me****when****no****one****else****did****. :)**

I grew closer to Fingers. He actually liked the children and played with them. I spent most my free hours at the sandlot. Fingers tried to teach the kids baseball. Haha Pepper took to it fast, she got better and better each day.

Landon and Carter on the other hand had a hard time grasping the concept.

" Carter take that ball out of your mouth, it's dirty!" I said scooping up carter who had retrieved yet another ball that Landon was supposed to hit. Fingers came over and i kissed him on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

" How are you this fine morning." He said whispering it into my ear.

" You almost let my child eat a baseball. So i'm just perfect. I mean he can get a sickness or something." I said rolling my eyes and walking to the dugout.

" I'm sorry, u ok? You seem stressed." He said following me as i rushed around looking for the diaper bag.

" I haven't had a break in weeks. Where the Hell is the diaper bag?" I said still pacing and looking for the blasted bag.

" Slow down. Here it is." He said pulling it out of the cubby hole where I ALWAYS put it. How could I have forgotten it? I grabbed it out of his hands and put a hat on Landon's head even though it was windy outside. Fingers looked at me as if I was about to explode.

" You need a break. I'm taking you to the pool tomorrow. Bring the kids they'll have fun." Fingers said walking away.

" Wait! I can't Pepper has dance lessons!" I screamed to him.

" Skip it!" He called over his shoulder. I then decided to call the girls. We decided to go for lunch.

" Come on kids we are going to have lunch with Tren's friends.' I said taking Carter and Landon's hands. Pepper followed on her bike. Well Fingers was right maybe a pool trip could be fun and relaxing. Especially if I bring the girls along, Cat does a good back massage. Not that that's the only reason she was invited.

" Hey Abby." I said to the waitress, who was always serving us. We came so many times that we have our own table.

" Hey Tren and hey kids!" She said handing the kids Hershey kisses.

" What do you say to Miss. Abby, kids?" I said thanking her.

" Thank you Miss. Abbey!" They said smiling. We then walked to our table to wait for the girls. The kids looked down at their menus. Well Pepper looked at her menu, and the boys pretended like they could read the items.

" Hey guys." Cat said climbing into the booth.

" I was asked how old your kids are by Ham and I forgot, again!" Cat said giving me a sorry look.

' Pepper is 8 now, Landon 3, and Carter 2." I said smiling at her.

" Oh, sorry Pepper I thought you were 5." She said as Pepper freaked out.

" Calm down Pepper you know you look younger then you are." I said soothing her.

" Hey I heard about the pool thing. You gonna go?" Jamie said scooting into the seat next to Cat.

" What pool thing?" Jazz said slipping into the booth.

" Fingers invited everyone to the pool tomorrow and yes i'm going." I said answering their questions.

" That is as soon as i find an old swimsuit to wear." I said looking at them.

" YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A CUTE SWIMSUIT!" Jazz said eyes wide.

" Hey girls, will it be the usual?" Abby said looking at us. We nodded yes.

" I haven't swam in a while, and when i did i wore an old T-shirt and shorts.

" Ok we are going shopping after this." Jamie said looking as the drinks and food was brought. We ate then Jamie and Jazz pulled us out to the clothes store.

" I'm getting a new one 2." Jazz and Jamie said at the same time. Cat then pawed through the swimsuit racks ( giggle I couldn't resist :) ). The girls picked out a lot for me to try on. I finally settled on one and paid. Jamie picked a red bikini and Jazz settled on a white one. Cat ended up buying a swimsuit to, hers was black with red skulls.

Tomorrow came quickly. I got dressed in my swim suit, then helped the kids.

" Where are you going?" Scott said coming into my room. He was supposed to be at his job. I had dodged him for a while, but got unlucky today.

" The kids and I are going swimming." I said while putting sunscreen on Lance.

" Is that swimsuit new and who said you can go to the pool?" He said staring at me. Thankfully Dawn hid the alcohol from him.

" Yes I bought it yesterday and I wrote a note telling everyone where I was going." I said trying not to shiver from his gaze.

" Hmm fine. Are you leaving lunch for me?" He said heading toward the door.

" It's in the fridge just microwave it for 30 seconds." I said smiling at him. He hasn't damaged me. Maybe he's changing. He then ran at me and kissed me. He held me in a firm grip. I couldn't break away.

" That's a nice swimsuit. Looks like the uniform you will be wearing in your future. I know a lot of clubs who will hire 15 year olds." He said walking out of my room.

" Tren what did he mean?" Pepper said putting on sunscreen.

" Nothing sweetie, let me get your back." I said helping her.

We were finally done and the boys met me at the pool. Fingers came and took me in. I was wearing a camo bikini top with camo shorts.

" Ready to swim?" Fingers said picking up Carter. I smiled at him as he walked into the pool making the kids laugh.

" Yes, how r u so good with kids?" I said coming in to.

" I think it's only your kids." He said smiling at me


	10. Chapter 10

Hey it's Peppi i regret to say I lost interest in this story

If you want me to put a ending on the story I will just give me a comment.

or If you like my story a lot and want to finish it or change it or u know whatever :)

pm me and I can give you the rights.

Again i really am sorry

Love, Peperment butler :)


End file.
